Episode 5217 (22nd July 2019)
Synopsis Plot Mercedes, Goldie and Nana sunbathe. Romeo skims rocks along the pond. Brody sprays people with the hose. Mercedes, Goldie and Nana watch a shirtless Sylver pour water on himself. The Tom's Turtles employees prepare for the first day. Harry wakes up on a bench after being drugged by James. His phone alerts him to his missed appointment at Dee Valley Crown Court. Diane is surprised to see Breda with Sadie and tells Breda that Anthony is just missing his two front teeth after yesterday. Tony and Diane are horrified when Sadie tells them that she thinks Harry has gone on the run as he has not turned up to the plea hearing and is now missing. The employees are impressed by how Tom has designed the place. The kids arrive and are excited when they see the equipment. Harry confronts James and James admits to drugging Harry. James advises Harry to hand himself in. Harry asks James why he hates him so much. James tells him that he kissed Ste and thought he was going crazy for no reason. He asks Harry if he's capable of being a father and tells him that he is untrustworthy and incapable of love. Harry asks what he should do now, and James tells him that he has two options - hand himself in or go on the run, but James couldn't care less. Sienna tries to get into Nina's phone. She answers Nina's call and covers, telling Nina that she must have picked up her phone by mistake. Liam tells Mercedes that Harry failed to turn up to court so they're off the hook. Tony is horrified when Hannah finds Harry's packed bag and Harry comes down the stairs. Tony asks why he's running away. Mercedes opens a bottle of champagne and purposely sprays Liam with it. Tony and Harry have an argument. Tony tells Harry that he's not a parent, and brings up how he felt when Grace died. Breda is shocked when Tony gives up on Harry. Before leaving, Harry hugs him and Tony tells him to go. Tom is not pleased to find all the kids on their phones. Peri tells Yasmine, Romeo and Prince that they need a plan to get all the kids off their devices. Breda tells Diane to stay as long as she wants at the hospital, telling her that she'll have "god's work done by the time she gets home" whilst pulling a chisel out of Sylver's tool-belt. James drinks by himself and Marnie joins him. James admits to Marnie that he drugged Harry and recognises that he's gone too far. Harry spends time with Isaac. Sadie finds him and begs him not to go. She blames herself for Harry going on the run. He tells her that it's his fault - not hers. Sienna returns Nina's phone. Nina asks Sienna if she knows where a bathroom is and convinces Sienna to let her watch the kids. When she leaves, Sienna takes the passports and notices the car keys. Liam tells Mercedes that he just wanted to be near her. She stops him from leaving and they kiss passionately. Sienna tells Nina that she moved the car into the shade as the twins were getting hot. However, she whispers to the twins that they're leaving on Maxine's wedding day on next week Monday. Liam and Mercedes are almost caught by Sylver. Breda visits Tony, telling him that she wants to check on him. She puts a glove on and pulls out the chisel. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Hilton Cunningham - Blake Wood *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Sadie Cressington - Alexa Lee *Nina - Olivia Harkness Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Isaac is uncredited. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019